


秘密

by siraiyumu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 秀盡明主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 秀盡明主設定，內文含有大量性描寫注意
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 6





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 秀盡明主設定，內文含有大量性描寫注意

「你一個人嗎？」

新島真望見她的副會長獨自一人在學生會辦公室的書櫃前整理著文件，不免皺了皺眉。

上個月，明智副會長主動提案要把春季剛轉進學校的二年級生拉進學生會，這點引起了其他幹部的恐慌，再怎麼說也是傷害前科而退學的不良少年。

「既然是在更生中，健全的課後社團活動是不可少的呢。而確保每個學生這點上的權益，正是學生會的工作，當然包括沒有任何社團肯接納他的雨宮同學在內。」

由於這理由確實非常正當，真也認為這確實是他們該做的。

再言，若是讓問題學生編入學生會，多幾雙眼睛顧著，也許能讓2年D班的川上老師輕鬆一點。再加上前陣子鴨志田老師的事，讓整個學校都陷入了混亂中，少一件需要擔憂的事，倒也不是壞處。

不得不言，明智的提議，的確為聲望持續下降的學生會帶來了不同的評價。

「嗯，現在辦公室只有我。」

邊言，明智吾郎從容地闔上學生名冊，抬頭笑道。

凝視著眼前褐髮少年的目光，看來也不像是說謊。但總有種難以言喻違和感。

還記得剛剛學生會的例行會議結束後，她和其他幹部離開前，辦公室裡還有兩個人。

「雨宮同學呢？」

「我請他幫我跑腿去社團送文件。」

這句明顯是在敷衍她，無論是會長本來，還是身為副會長的明智，都一致認為社團評鑑相關的文件，還是親自拜訪每個社團確認他們的狀況會更好，更不可能交給新加入的成員代勞。

「……明知道他去哪都會被避得遠遠的？」

聞言，副會長輕笑起來：「他並不如傳聞那般危險，明明你也是知道的吧？」

對此，新島真沉思了半晌。確實，明智說得沒有錯，雨宮看來比想像中老實許多，甚至被叫來學生會的第一天，就令成員們驚訝無比，即使所有人還是不敢隨意上前搭話。

唯獨眼前兼職偵探的副會長例外。

雨宮蓮加入的第一天，就被副會長名正言順地編制於他底下。

「別看他話少也不和其他人交談，辦事的效率倒挺可靠，觀察力也很出色，多虧搶先一步挖來協助我，現在我出通告跟處理兼職委託都安心多了。」

就新島真的觀察，比起說話不時拐彎抹角帶點幽默的副會長，雨宮蓮的態度反而更易於溝通，總是以最簡潔的方式表達出目前的工作進度，以及進行中的任務遇到哪些障礙。

「還有什麼要交辦的事嗎，會長？」

「不，我只是回來取忘記拿的東西，記得好像是忘在倉庫……」

邊言，新島真步向學生會辦公室旁狹小的隔間倉庫，就在拉住門把前一秒，卻被人從身後按住了肩頭。

猛然回首，卻見明智吾郎依舊親切地微笑著，然而施力於她肩頭的力道與臉上笑容完全搭不起來，痛得足以令肩關節發痠。

「忘在倉庫的東西，如果是指布琪丸吊飾的話，我剛剛拿出來了，就在這裡。」

說罷，只見褐髮少年提起了熊貓裝飾的吊飾，輕輕放上新島真的掌心，還不免笑著調侃起對方來：「如果你願意讓其他幹部或同學知道你的喜好，肯定能改善你的人際關係。」

「謝謝你的建議，那我先離開了。」

接下吊飾的學生會長，凝視著掌心的吊飾幾眼，終於鬆了口氣，轉身離去。

「你最近委託也別接過頭了，牛丸老師對你的出席率很有意見。」

「謝謝你的忠告，新島會長。」

辦公室的門剛關上沒過多久，只見明智吾郎一派輕鬆地跨向門口，卻在尚未收拾行囊踏出門的情況下切去了電燈與門鎖，隨即緩步走向緊閉的小倉庫。 

拉開倉庫門的瞬間，室外的光亮流入狹小的空間每個死角，因而照亮了蜷縮於空間最深處，藏在檔案櫃後方縫隙的黑髮少年身影。

然而，他的眼鏡、吊帶、制服外套，甚至連長褲與底褲都散落在不遠處，蜷在胸前的大腿上滿是瑰跡的洗禮。

沒過多久，乍現的光又在拉門順著滑軌漸漸闔上而滅去。取而代之的，是吾郎隨手點起的手機照明。

「這怎麼行呢，不是交待過你開始前記得鎖門的嗎？」

手機光線集中而顯得刺眼，使得潛伏其中的少年本能地伸手遮掩於雙目前。

不過，卻沒能掩去他嘴角上的壞笑。

對此，吾郎雖然揚起微笑，唯獨嘴角藏著股難以發洩的慍意。

眼前的後輩大概是故意的，只為了看自己一直以來的從容是否會出現龜裂的一天。

「……抱歉。」

「完全不行呢，你的道歉完全不及格。」

「是麼？」

走近側臥在角落而撐起上身的雨宮蓮，吾郎才蹲下身子，便被對方環過後頸纏上。眼前放大的那雙澄灰眸子裡絲毫不帶歉意，這種率直簡直令人火大。

「理想的道歉方式，是表達歉意後還得做點什麼吧？」

「這不是正在做嗎？」

此語方出，不只是頸間的雙腕，就連吾郎的腰際也被光裸的大腿纏上。

隨著緊擁住前輩間社團的上司，雨宮蓮抬起面孔，輕咬著懷中人發熱的耳垂，將低語攪入其中：

「反正你本來就不打算手下留情。」

聞言，學生會副會長倒是抽抽嘴角：

「我說的不是補償，道歉後要約定下次怎麼改善。不過……」

言至此，吾郎反抱起了纏住自己上身的少年奮力起身，一把甩在身旁的長桌上。趁著對方還沉浸在背部衝擊的痛覺中時，順勢拉開後輩的大腿，將膝頂壓向他的胸膛。

此時，吾郎的目光映照在身下少年的灰眸中，不知為何將平時精明的褐紅渲染得如鮮血那般侵略而帶點瘋狂。

「知道就好，繼續吧。」

探進臀瓣之間的深穴時，潤意依舊。甚至溫潤的甬道迫不及待似地將兩根指節深深吸入，直到頂上前列腺區塊的鼓起，才隨著身下少年全身略微抽搐而停止。

吾郎特別喜歡凝視他的後背承受刺激時，扭動腰枝的模樣，彎起的曲線百看不厭，甚至忍不住想伸手掐上一把。

於此同時，年輕的學生會副會長一手扳過眼前少年的面頰，便是一陣狼吻。蓮的反應總是一次比一次快，隨即纏上了他的唇舌，沉浸於彼此略奪的吸吮中。

在此之間，被情慾薰陶而放大的感觀，卻讓吾郎發覺撩過自己頸邊的指節染著不太尋常的潤液，為此他忍不住咂舌。

「你連等個5分鐘都等不及，空檔還要自己填滿？」

「你又沒禁止，且對你也沒壞處。」

低語的吐露沒過多久，慾根挺進的侵入感令黑髮少年繃緊了神經，高領衫尾端的腰椎反弓而起，上身的弧線使得乳粒的凸起也能隔著上衣布料目視。蓮散亂的捲髮底下，染上潮紅的面孔倒是挑起帶點貪婪的笑意。

「看，進來的時候很順……唔。」

拍擊落在身下少年赤裸的臀瓣上顯得格外響亮而挑逗。

看來他的後輩實在欠缺調教。

吾郎如此心想著，思緒深處倒是複雜地嘆了口氣。

這就是被全校避之唯恐不及傷害前科犯，新島會長眼中比想像中更老實的學弟。

眼前的少年猶似千面，越以為自己已足夠深入而掌握了他的一切，就越會發現原來他還又更多不同的面孔，就連哪一個才是真的都難以捉摸。

簡直就像經典推理小說中的二十面向。

起初，吾郎以為學弟無法如自己所料地掌控，會令他感到焦躁而慍怒的，出乎意料的是，久而久之，就連他也沉迷於這場變質的交易中。如果再多越過對方的底線一點，又會翻出什麼驚喜？光是想到這點就令人雀躍不已。

副會長將他的下屬抱起，抵著檔案櫃將己身之慾加速在對方體內衝撞，手機的微光下隱約可見懷裡的蓮緊閉理智幾乎抹盡的雙眼，咬牙的同時無法阻止唾液溢出嘴角。

身體缺乏支點的學弟，只能將懷中不斷侵略自己的熱度視為浮木緊擁，這點也令吾郎起了超越想像的滿足感。

「最近委託接太多了？」

「怎麼連你也這麼問……你是在關心我嗎？」

此語方出，褐髮少年傾身將懷中的後輩抵上櫃門，握住對方的骨盆讓分身以更難喘息的力道碾壓著蓮的敏感帶。這攻勢引來緊裹他的肉穴熱烈吸附，好像要將他整個下身吞進體內似的。老實說，體會到雨宮蓮的本能反應挺令人滿意的。

「我是不是該覺得感動呢？」

「變小了。」

「你說什麼？」

「我說……」

這時，黑髮少年在深刻的喘息間湊向學長的面龐，以鼻尖蹭弄著對方泌起汗珠的顴骨，氣聲說道：

「你的力道，以後都這麼小會很困擾。」

聞言，吾郎的額角也不禁微微浮起青筋。

「我現在就已經很困擾了呢，你真是超越我的想像。」

說罷，副會長隨手關掉了手機照明，令倉庫全然陷入黑暗。隨著懷中人視野被遮蔽的短暫遲疑，奮力向深處馳騁起來，壓過精囊的快感讓身下人的沉吟不知不覺自鼻間流洩。

「這還……差不多。」

「有時間評論，表示還有餘裕是吧？」

挽住學弟的膝窩，吾郎幾乎將全身的力道傾注對方體內，此時順勢摸黑撩開了對方的上衣，連舔帶咬地挑弄著對方的乳尖。

視覺的遮蔽，使得褐髮少年能清晰感受懷裡的體溫更加肆無忌憚，以及蓮的深喘都混入了低沉的呻吟，勾在背後的腳根趨於糾纏，更別說嵌入體內的每絲脈動都滲進了表膚下的血管。

他們用全身，交換著對彼此的渴求。

◇ ◇ ◇

吾郎坐在學生會辦公室裡整理了一番文件，當外頭的日光已全然隱沒之際，才聽見倉庫的門被拉開。

「這麼快就醒了，不再休息一下嗎？」

「太晚回去的話，會被觀護人唸。」

邊言，雨宮蓮一面扣上制服外套，轉身走向置物櫃翻出了書包背上，行進間的踉蹌讓吾郎忍不住竊笑。

「你可是有正當理由的，就說是幫我整理文件不就得了？」

「這藉口早用過了。但之前的期中考……」

「那可不是學生會的問題呢，而是你『另外一邊』的問題吧？不只是你，坂本同學跟高卷同學再這樣下去可是會被盯上的。」

吾郎此語一出，只見正走往門口的黑髮少年頓了半晌，隨即回首瞪了對方一眼。

對此，年輕的副會長忍不住撇了撇嘴角。

只有在提起夥伴的時候，蓮才會露出那種帶有警戒與保護欲的神情。

如果是為了自己的話……大概不會吧？

不下一秒，吾郎才硬將臉上的神情硬轉為輕笑：

「我知道，這是交易吧。我不會讓會長刺探到你們那裡去的，你們的調查回報也會由我這裡處理掉，我可沒忘記。」

同為人格面具的使用者，吾郎對眼前的學弟產生興趣也是無可厚非，將他綁在自己身邊更是便於監視與控制。

起初，吾郎也盤算著以強硬的態度控制對方，將兩年來唯一出現的同類納為己物。誰知道自己的意圖卻被對方利用，變成如今這種各取所需相互利用的關係。

蓮只要走進醫院驗傷，就足以讓自己身敗名裂，就算學校為了機構的名譽全力掩蓋，嗜血的媒體和社群網路絕對不會放過這個流言，屆時自己在獅童那邊的工作只會變得更麻煩。

從思緒中回神，才發覺雨宮蓮並沒有拉開學生會辦公室的大門離去，反而已佇足在自己面前，伸手傾撫著吾郎的面頰與柔軟的鬢髮。茶紅與澄灰，兩抹深不見底層層掩蓋的目光交會了幾秒，最後以唇尖輕抿的吻點到為止。

「多謝款待，學長。」

語畢，黑髮少年提起拇指輕輕抹去嘴角的唾液，連帶著舌尖輕輕舔舐。此時的他若不是粗框眼鏡反光而擋住大半張面孔，大概就能直視他帶著挑釁的神色罷。

目送著學弟離去後，年輕的副會長才原地坐下，拉了拉頸間墨色的高領衫喘了口氣。

事實上，吾郎是知道的。稍早新島會長的吊飾，其實是蓮趁對方不注意時偷偷解開的，以致於讓它在不知不覺間落於藏著他們秘密的倉庫裡，才會引發稍早那場插曲。

至於對方這麼做的原因，多半不是為了求救，畢竟弄倒了自己對他也未必有好處。

為了找樂子？這大概是最可能的選項。

就像自己樂於挖掘對方不同的一面，他大概也對自己挺感興趣的。

或許這就是明智吾郎最嚴重的失算。

沒料到他們是如此地相似。

在毫無容身之處的水泥叢林裡，只能不斷在自己身心上疊滿層層面具的他們，實在相似得可怕。

以致於他們踏進彼此的圈套後，都不幸越陷越深。

忖至此，明智吾郎忍不住掩住面孔竊笑起來。

或許互相摸索的最後，只會讓那個千面怪盜不慎踏入業火中被燒得滿身瘡痍。

想到這裡，褐髮少年指節底下的褐紅目光閃過一絲血色。

Fin.


End file.
